Save Me
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: Kagome’s father died when she was ten. Her mother gets remarried, when Kagome was twelve. At first every thing is okay until he stepfather abuses her. Her cousin Kikyo and her friend Sango are both there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Kagome's father died when she was ten. Her mother gets remarried, when Kagome was twelve. At first every thing is okay until he stepfather abuses her. Her cousin Kikyo and her friend Sango are both there to help her. While Sesshomaru's gang, that's including Inuyasha and Miroku try to protect her. He punishes her for reason with his claim of her not listening to him. Who will save her from him? Where is her mother? What about her brother? Can she even truly be saved? Will she be...**

**Chapter 1:**

**'I've got to get away from him,' a thirteen year old Kagome thought as she tried to run from her stepfather.**

**"Kagome there is no sense in running, you know you're making yourself get punished for trying to leave." Naraku, Kagome's stepfather, said.**

**Kagome was hiding behind the door, Naraku knew this so he pretended to move away and as Kagome saw his shadow disappear she was about to run to the front door when he grabbed her arm.**

**"See, didn't I tell you I would catch you, now lets go into the living room for your punishment," Naraku said.**

**Once in the living room he took out handcuffs from a drawer and put one end around a table foot and the the other end he closed around Kagom's hand. Naraku took of his clothes, and then he undressed Kagome.**

**"Open your mouth, bitch," he told her but she refused to listen and began to kick and scream. She ended up kicking him in his groin.**

**"Damn, fucking slut." He said as he held his crotch.**

**After the pain was gone he got up back.**

**"Okay Kagome if you want it like that then that's how we'll play," he grabbed her and made her lie down on the floor.**

**He spread her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance and with one hard thrust he was in her. Kagome cried out in pain at having her virginity taken away. The pain was almost unbearable but as Naraku kept thrusting in and out, harder and harder, then the previous thrust, the pain began to subside. Kagome began once more to scream and pull at her arm to get it free from its iron band. No matter the pain she felt, she kept trying to break free to escape this monster her mother married. But it was to no avail.**

**"Kagome stop my pet you're going to tear your flesh and that's not right. My little pet shouldn't have a mark on her smooth skin," Naraku whispered in her ear while he nibbled on her earlobe. Soon he began pumping in and out, in and out once again when he heard the door open and looked up.**

**"Naraku dear have you seen my- Kagome! Naraku, what are you doing to her!?" Kagome's mother said, the shock from what she was seeing, clearly evident on her face.**

**"You are one stupid bitch, Ayana. You see now I have to kill you because you have come home and found me fucking your whore of a daughter," Naraku slid out of Kagome and walked over to Ayana. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and kissed her and as he did so miasma went into her body. When he pulled away she began to cough frantically and slid, while leaning against the wall, to the floor.**

**"Mama!!!" Kagome called but she was never heard, her mother was already dead.**

**"You bastard, I knew it, she never should have married you but because she did now she's dead. I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!" Kagome screamed tears falling down her cheeks.**

**"Shut up, we're not done yet," Naraku said calmly.**

**He walked back over to her and thrust his cock straight into her and began pumping in and out once again. Kagome reached her peak before Naraku did., when he realized this he pulled out of her slowly and left his tip in her then he slammed into her once again making him reach his climax and spilled his hot seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and went to sleep leaving Kagome to cry herself to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

**When she finally arrived at school she ran straight to the roof. She got to the roof and stepped on to the ledge. She was about to jump off when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her off the ledge.**

**"What do you think your doing?" a cold voice asked her. Kagome turned around to face her 'savior' knowing who it was before turning around.**

**"Sesshomaru, why did you stop me?" Kagome asked.**

**"I am not as cold and sadistic as you think. I may be the leader of a gang but I'm not as evil as a gang leader would be," he said with no emotion playing across his handsome features.**

**"Now what were you doing?" he asked her once again.**

**"I..I.." then without even thinking she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.**

**By this time Kagome's cousin, Kikyo, and her best friends, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stumbled on to the scene to see Kagome hugging Sesshomaru and crying.**

**"Sesshomaru what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked getting protective of his best friend.**

**"He didn't do anything it was Naraku," Kagome said after sniffling.**

**Kikyo rushed over to her cousin and asked her what her stepfather did to her.**

**Kagome responded, "Three years ago when I was thirteen, a month after I went through...you know and became as everyone says...a woman, I over heard Naraku talking to one of his business partners who's name is Runuke(A/N: I made up this name you know I couldn't think of anything else) and he said he was going to rape me. I didn't stick around to find out why I just started to run. But he caught my scent and chased after me. He caught me and hand cuffed me to a table foot and raped me," she paused, took a deep breath and continued.**

**"Halfway through mama came in and saw us. That damned half demon stopped got up and walked over to her and kissed her. While he kissed her he released his miasma into her body. That's how she really died. Souta knows about what he did to mom and about him raping me but I told him that whenever Naraku goes to..to punish me as he calls it, that he should go to his room and don't come out until he sees me come to his room. That's why I was able to save Souta."**

**"So why were you trying to end your life?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**  
"Yeah, why didn't you just come and stay with me or Sango?" Kikyo asked.**

**"If I come to you or Sango he would rape you too. And I just thought that if I killed myself then no one else would have to suffer because of me and I would be free from him forever," Kagome answered.**

**"Well we're here for you now," Sango said.**

**"I agree and you will be protected by my gang and myself. Naraku knows my father and me well enough to know that we could kill him if we wanted," Sesshomaru said.**

**"Thanks guys, especially you Sessho," Kagome said.**

**"Sessho?" he questioned.**

**"Do you mind because if you do-" but Sesshomaru cut her off.**

**"No I don't mind."**

**"Thanks," she said and placed a kiss on his cheek.**

**A/N: Okay now there are some reviews I recieved before for this and I'm not sure on which site it was but I shall post my responses to those reviews and those reviews if I get anymore like it, to clear up a few things of how I chose to write my story. Thank you and I hope you like it, so please review and no FLAMES! I don't flame other people's writings because I know its how they wanted it to be so don't flame me I wrote this how I want it to be. I'm just writing this for future references to anyone who may not like my stories, and if you don't like it then don't review because I won't tolerate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soon after their conversation on the roof, the bell rang and they all headed to class. The day went by with mostly boring classes that no one wanted to take. Finally last block came, drama, and the whole gang had that class together. Their teacher said they had a project to do and that they could have as many people in a group as they would like.**

**The project would be due in 2 weeks and that also gave them the idea to help Kagome as much as they could. So the bell rang again for the last time that day to signal the end of school for today and everyone rushed out of class. Sango suggested they all go start on their projects now and Kagome said to go to her house.**

**When they got there Kagome looked for Naraku to tell him that she was home, before he decided to 'punish' her for not telling him. She looked everywhere but she couldn't find him. So they all just got started on their work. The project was for them all to create a play of their own so they got started.**

**Sango and Kikyo told them, while Kagome had left the room, that it should be a love story kind of thing, the guys wanted to refuse but they said that the story would give Kagome a kind of hope to look forward too and that they needed a villain so that the main moral would be that "Love Conquers All". So with that persuasion they agreed.**

**When Kagome returned they told her their idea.**

**San: "What do you think if we have the story be a romance drama?"**

**Kags: "Well does the guys agree with that?"**

**Kik: "Yeah and there would be a villain and-"**

**Kags: "I don't know, a villain...what would he do?"**

**"The villain would try to kidnap the princess, if you're okay with that?" Sesshomaru answered knowing that she was getting scared of the fact for a villainous role.**

**Kik: "Or the villain could actually have a heart, the princess just needs to let him know what its like to be loved and then they could fall for each other, and live happily ever after."**

**Kags: "Oh okay then lets do that one. But who else is in it?"**

**San: "I could be the princess's mother and Miroku and Inuyasha could-"**

**Kik: "Hey Sango, could I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"**

**San: "Sure. Be right back guys."**

**As the girls went in the kitchen for 5 minutes the others just sat in the living room waiting. A little later Sango popped out and asked Inuyasha and Miroku to follow her.**

**Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Kagome were left sitting down waiting, during this time Sota came through the door.**

**Sota: "Sis, I'm home! Where are you?"**

**Kags: "I'm in the living room."**

**Sota: "Oh hey, is Naraku home?"**

**Kags: "Luckily, no. Um Sota you remember Sesshomaru don't you?"**

**Sota: "Oh yea, hi!"**

**Sess: "Hey."**

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen**

**Inu: "So why'd you call us?"**

**San: "Well we were thinking that I would be the princess's mother, Inuyasha could be a prince from another place. Miro-" But she got interrupted when Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sota walked into the kitchen.**

**Kags: "Hey guys what's taking you so long."**

**Kik: "We were trying to find a...um...a chips, yea that's it we wanted to get some chips."**

**Kags: "Okay well they're right behind you...so what are you hiding from me?"**

**Sess: "Yes what is it that you didn'****t want us to know?"**

**Sota: "Hey could you guys pass me one of those bags of chips please." Kikyo gave Sota a bag of chips and he went off to his room.**

**Kik: "Okay we decided to let you be the princess. I'll be your sister and Miroku and Sango will be our parents. We were thinking that Inuyasha would be a prince and that leaves Sesshomaru as the villain you fall in love with."**

**Kags: "Well its okay I guess, that is...if its okay with you Sessho?"**

**Sess: "It's fine with me."**

**Everyone else agreed that the characters they played were just like what Kikyo said. After they wrote the play down 3 hours had passed. Naraku finally came home and everyone left except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. While the three were talking Naraku went to his study, but before he left he spoke to Kagome in the kitchen, telling her that he would punish her tonight for not calling him at work. But Kagome knew that he told her never to call him at his office so he once again created an excuse.**

**Sess: "Are you sure you want us to leave?"**

**Kags: "Yea, I'll be fine, and since tomorrow is Friday, you guys will all stay over right?"**

**"You know we will, we're here for you-" Inuyasha answered and was cut off by Sesshomaru.**

**"And we always will be, as long as I'm around, I'll make sure your safe as best as I can," Sesshomaru finished for Inuyasha.**

**"Okay, bye Sess, by Inu. And thanks," Kagome hugged them and they returned her hug. After that they left and Kagome went to Naraku's bedroom and when Naraku got there he locked the door. As he headed for Kagome he took off his clothes and took off hers. He pulled her to the bed and kissed her and began his 'punishment' and Kagome thought 'I'll never be free from this bastard.'**

**A/N: Ok here's the deal, I am now on my knees begging for everyone of my stories, please send me reviews...and thank you, oh and that is only if you like the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed though, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. **

**The next morning Kagome found herself in Naraku's bed and a tray of food on the bed beside her. She started to wonder where he was but she'd rather get out of his room without him noticing. Unfortunately for her he walked in just that second and smiled as he saw her.**

**"Did you enjoy your punishment, because I certainly enjoyed giving it to you," Naraku said as a grin came to his lips.**

**"Are you done giving me my punishment?" she asked because she knew that if she answered she'd only say no and that would be like asking for more, since he would give her more if she said she didn't like it.**

**"Hm. Yes you may go but you might need a towel considering your clothes are in shreds. I believe your friends are staying over tonight so I will not come home. You may order pizza if you wish and I'll leave you a thousand dollars to get some new clothes. Tomorrow night however, I won't be punishing you instead I'll have you here to please me, so use some of the money to buy something sexy that I will like. I'm leaving now," Naraku explained his red eyes filled with lust.**

**"Okay but what time are you coming home tomorrow? And what about dinner for tomorrow also?" she asked on the inside she was disgusted with how he was looking at her, but she'd never let it show not in front of him.**

**"I'll be home around noon, and we'll buy dinner, perhaps Chinese," he said then he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and told her to remember what he said to buy for his pleasure, then he left.**

**When he was gone she went and grabbed a clean towel from his closet and wrapped it around her small body then ran to her room. She threw the towel on the bed and got her own. She then went to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she came out she went to her closet and got her undergarments and put them on then she looked for something to wear. She settled for a black denim skirt that stopped just before her knees and a light pink tank top. When she was done she combed her hair and tied it in a ponytail with some strands framing her face just when she was done the door bell rang.**

**As she came out of her room Sota came running past her. "Morning sis I'll get it," he said as he went by. By the time Kagome was coming down the steps Sota called up to her.**

**"Your friends are here, I'm gonna get breakfast," he said to Kagome, and then he headed to the kitchen.**

**"Okay thanks Sota," Kagome answered him.**

**  
"Hey Sess, Inu, I see you guys brought Rin over, I though everyone else was here already," Kagome said to the brothers.**

**"No, But uh...can Rin have some breakfast too, mom and dad shipped us out early saying they wanted some time alone, I hope that doesn't result in another brother or sister," Inuyasha answered.**

**Kags: "Ok yea sure, Sota?"**

**Sota: "huh?"**

**Kags: "Can you give Rin some breakfast like some cereal or-"**

**Sota: Sure, hey Rin I didn't see you come with them."**

**Rin: "Yea I was in the car still I had to put on my shoes."**

**Sota: "Okay come on I wonder if Kohaku is coming with Sango?"**

**And so Rin and Sota went into the kitchen and got breakfast. Meanwhile Kagome told the guys to sit and that they'd wait until Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo arrived.**

**"So what did Naraku want with you last night?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Do you even have to ask?" Kagome answered the disgust apparent on her face for what she remembered last night.**

**"Oh yea sorry Kags nevermind, just forget I asked about it," Inuyasha added.**

**"Inuyasha, I would advise you not to ask such questions of Kagome again it is quite obvious that he did something to her once again. So Kagome are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"I'm fine, just that I don't know what I'm going to do about tomorrow," Kagome stated.**

**"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.**

**A/N: Okay so I cut this chapter short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Well Naraku said that he won't be home until noon tomorrow and he left me a thousand dollars to go shopping for more clothes..." Kagome paused. **

**"And..." Sesshomaru encouraged her. **

**"Well he told me to buy something sexy for him because he said that tomorrow night...tomorrow night he's gonna..." And she began to cry. **

**Sesshomaru was sitting on one side of her and so was Inuyasha. When Inuyasha went to touch her Sesshomaru growled and pulled her into his lap and said, "Take your time...and now tell us what he's planning to do tomorrow?" **

**"He said he'll make me pleasure him..." And once again she began to cry. **

**"What!!! Damn it I'm getting tired of that ass there must be something that we can do to stop him from hurting you like this!" Inuyasha yelled his anger apparent. **

**"I agree Inuyasha but we can't do anything unless we know that Kagome will be safe," Sesshomaru stated calmly, but on the inside his rage was nearly impossible to keep from showing. 'Damn that bastard, how can anyone want to hurt a beautiful woman such as her, I promised her that I'll protect her and that's what I'll do as long as she doesn't end up suffering. I'll kill the fucking bastard, and that's a promise,' he thought to himself. **

**Without realizing it he was unconsciously wiping away her tears and rocking her, when Kagome stopped crying Sota came out from the kitchen and he had a devil like look on his features. Kagome noticed this and asked him, "Sota? What's wrong?" **

**"You've got to stop him...he can't keep hurting you, and I hate myself because you're my sister and I can't even help you!!!" He yelled. **

**"Sota I know but calm down please, I know you want to stop him but don't worry in two years I'll be out of here and he won't touch me and I'll keep you with me, I don't want you to die like mom did," Kagome said. **

**Sota came up to them and began talking, "Sesshomaru can you please try to protect my sister since I can't protect her? Please?" **

**"Hm, I promised her that I would protect her so I shall do as you wish...I promise," Sesshomaru answered. **

**Right as they finished their conversation the door bell rang and Inuyasha got up to answer it, by now Sota was calm and happy again as Rin came in and he didn't wish for her to see that side of him, after all she was like a sister to him. When Inuyasha answered the door he found Sango, her brother Kohaku, Miroku, and Kikyo. He let them in and they all sat down. Soon they began talking about the project and trying to get their lines together. After about two hours they decided to take a break, it was noon, so they decided to go to the mall. **

**When they arrived the girls dragged the guys into every single store. As they picked up clothes for Kagome on occasion they'd ask the guys their opinions just for fun. All the guys would say the same thing, which was that they could care less, except when they asked Sesshomaru, he'd always answer saying what he thinks depending on what it was. He seemed to care and that got everyone but Kagome suspicious. **

**Finally there was three hundred dollars left and Kagome had to go into the lingerie store and find something. If she didn't do this he would beat her and then rape her, and then beat her once more after he was pleased. By now everyone else knew why she had to go and buy lingerie. And as she was about to set foot into the store Sesshomaru came up beside her and grabbed her hand to tell her that he would go in with her. **

**While they went in everyone else watched them with great curiosity, but said nothing, even though they began to think that Sesshomaru might actually like Kagome. When inside they acted as a couple and as a girl left to get some better looking items they began to talk. **

**"Why did you come in with me" Kagome asked. **

**"I wanted to talk to you alone," Sesshomaru simply stated. **

**Kags: "Ok so what is it?" **

**A/N: sorry guys but I decided to end it here. I've got new classes now so today and tommorrow I have no school which means more chapters. YAY!!! Ok see ya soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:  
While they went in everyone else watched them with great curiosity, but said nothing, even though they began to think that Sesshomaru might actually like Kagome. When inside they acted as a couple and as a girl left to get some better looking items they began to talk.**

**"Why did you come in with me?" Kagome asked.**

**"I wanted to talk to you alone," Sesshomaru simply stated.**

**Kags: "Ok so what is it?"**

**Now:**

**"Why don't you come and stay with me and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked hoping that she would say 'yes' because he had a plan to get rid of Naraku.**

**"I can't, I would love to leave that place as fast as possible but I can't do it now I wouldn't be able to bring Sota, besides he can hunt me down and get to me," Kagome said tears ready to fill her eyes.**

**"Please do not cry at least not now the lady is returning and we need to act as a couple," Sesshomaru said trying to calm her down.**

**"Well miss how do you like this one?" The saleswoman for the store asked her. She was holding up a pink dress, or what looked to be a dress but it wasn't since it was a lingerie store, it was a silky material that came a little past her knees and it dipped low in the front but if she knew Naraku it wouldn't be good enough.**

**Sticking to her plan with her and Sesshomaru acting as a couple she turned to him and asked, "I don't know, what do you think Sess?"**

**He knew that she was thinking it wasn't good enough because his demon senses told him that. So he played along and answered her, "My darling I think we need you to be in something a little shorter and it must cost three hundred dollars, remember, I only want you to look extremely beautiful for me."**

**"Well you heard him something shorter please," Kagome answered the woman.**

**"Yes miss I think I've got just the thing," with that she left to get the item that they requested.**

**Kags: "Sess?"**

**Sess: "Hmm?"**

**Kags: "Why do you want to help me? I mean I'm not complaining or anything but I always thought that you hated me."**

**Sess: "I never hated you I only hated the fact that you loved my half brother but that is all."**

**Kags: "You mean you were jealous?"**

**Sess: "This Sesshomaru does not get jealous, I merely mean that I couldn't understand why anyone could love Inuyasha."**

**Kags: "Oh."**

**By this time the lady returned and had a blue see through dress in her hand that would reach just passed Kagome's ass. Its material still silky and Sesshomaru began thinking about how Kagome would look in that, and he loved the idea but hated it since it would be Naraku seeing her in such a garment. 'She would look so beautiful in that, if only she was actually going to wear it for me. Wait what the hell is wrong with me I want...no not me, this Sesshomaru will not fall for a human. Not ever,' was what Sesshomaru was thinking, but soon enough he began to think differently as he realized what was going on. 'I am starting to like a human, yes, it is true I am like my father, there is no difference between me and Inuyasha or me and my father. I guess I really am my father's son,' he thought.**

**"Sess?" Kagome called to him for what must have been the hundredth time since the lady arrived with the dress.**

**"Hmm?" Sesshomaru answered.**

**"Are you okay? I've been trying to ask you if you liked this one for me to wear, for you?" Kagome said looking like she was a worried girlfriend, and even though she was pretending on the outside, on the inside she was really worried about him. 'Oh I hope he's okay, I wonder what is wrong, oh Sesshomaru...wait a minute, I think I'm beginning to like him, oh but I'm not gonna say anything,' Kagome thought.**

**"Of course I am fine. That will look beautiful on you I can't wait to see my lovely princess in it," Sesshomaru said and after he said that, he noticed a light blush crept up on her cheeks, and he soon thought how beautiful she would look if she blushed more often and before he knew it, he was saying it to her.**

**"You know you need to blush more often my dear, you look even more beautiful when you do," he said.**

**"Tha...thank you," Kagome responded to Sesshomaru.**

**Then she turned to the lady and said, "I'll take it."**

**The woman led Kagome and Sesshomaru to the cashier and Kagome paid the three hundred dollars to the cashier. The woman placed the piece of clothing in a bag and gave it to Kagome. As Kagome turned away to head to the door, Sesshomaru walked beside her and took her hand in his, and they both walked out together.**

**Through out the whole time when Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the store, everyone was talking about different things but when it was close to the time for the two to come out, they started to bring up the subject of them.**

**"Did you all just see what I saw?" Kikyo asked unbelievably.**

**"I'm afraid to say yes but, yes I did," Inuyasha answered.**

**"But why did he want to talk to her, and am I imagining it or does anyone else get the feeling that they like each other?" Sango asked, just as puzzled as everyone else.**

**"Who knows but okay guys shush here they come," Kikyo said.**

**"Hey guys sorry did we take too long?" Kagome asked.**

**"Oh no, not at all, so shall we be going?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Um┘..yea I'm done," Kagome answered her.**

**Everyone left and headed straight back to Kagome's house. When they got there Kagome went upstairs to put her stuff down on the bed and packed them away. But she left the lingerie in the bag and put it at the side of her bed. She went back down stairs and saw everyone had brought their things in from the cars. Kagome told them to put their things in her room and that everyone would be sleeping in the living room. And Sota, Kohaku and Rin would be in Sota's room. By this time the three said kids came down the stairs from Sota's room, where they had been playing all day.**

**"Hey Kags, when did you get back?" Sota asked his big sis.**

**"Just now, so does anyone want pizza?" Kagome asked everyone. They all answered and Inuyasha grabbed the phone.**

**"I'll call. So what kind of pizza?"Inuyasha asked.**

**"Pepperoni," Sota, Rin, and Kohaku answered for their order.**

**"Cheese," Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango said.**

**"Sausage," Miroku answered.**

**"Ok so that's three large pizzas in cheese, pepperoni, and sausage, right?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yep, but wait...Sesshomaru what are you gonna have?" Kagome asked him.**

**I'll have whatever I feel like eating when it comes. Inuyasha can place the orders without an answer from me," Sesshomaru answered her.**

**Yea don't worry about him he eats sausage most of the time," Inuyasha said. After that he dialed the number for pizza and requested his order. Within 15 minutes the pizza arrived and they started eating.**

**"Wow that was fast, maybe we need to order from that place when we want pizza," Sango said in between bites.**

**"No it has nothing to do with the place that we ordered from. Naraku always makes them deliver fast, I guess he pays them well, because he bought over their company so that we wouldn't wait too long for pizza," Kagome replied.**

**San: "Oh, so what's gonna happen tomorrow night? I mean what will you make for dinner?"**

**Kags: "I didn't tell you?"**

**Kik: "No."**

**Kags: "Oh, well he said that he'll buy dinner for us."**

**Sota: "What are you talking about?"**

**Kags: "Naraku wants to have dinner with me. Sota before you say anything, let me finish...he plans on an evening of pleasure for me and him, I hate him, but I need you to stay in your room, you can save some pizza and eat that tomorrow for dinner, he said that he wants to be alone with me, and if I don't do this then he'll beat me and punish me and he might kill you and I'm not gonna loose you like I lost mom. I love you Sota, so promise me you'll do what I told you."**

**Sota: "Ok fine, I promise but one of these days I'll kill him for you. I hate that pig, he's always hurting you."**

**Kags: "I know but I can't do anything about him. In two years I'll be free of him though and until then I'll have to put up with him."**

**Sota: "No you don't. You can put him away in prison for good, he raped you, he belongs there and you can put him there. And I know he raped you because he tells his friends when he's on the phone in his office. There is also something else that he's done...hold on I think you should see this, follow me.Uh...Rin?"**

**Rin: "Hmm?"**

**Sota: "Can you stay up here and watch some television, its dark down there and you might get scared."**

**Rin: "Ok but do I have to stay by myself?"**

**Kohaku: "No you guys can go I'll stay here with her."**

**Sota: "Ok thanks, alright guys follow me."**

**With that everyone got up and followed Sota up the stairs to Naraku's office. When they entered, Sota was feeling under the desk for a button. He pressed it and the desk slid away from him and revealed a secret spiral stairs leading down somewhere unknown to them. Sota headed down the stairs and everyone else followed. Once they reached the bottom they went straight ahead walking down a hall that lit up with lights as they went along. Finally they stopped in front of three doors. The door to the left was labeled work, the second one which was the one in the middle was labeled private, and the third and final door to the right was labeled pleasure.**

**Sota went to the middle door and entered a four digit code on the keypad to get inside. They all entered and found a glass table in the center of the room, in back left corner was a desk with a computer and in the back right corner across from the desk was a recliner. The recliner was facing the front right corner where a big plasma screen television was perched on the wall. There was a DVD and VIDEO player right under the television on a wooden table. In the front left corner, Sota stood there facing it, waiting for everyone to finish looking at the room. In front of him seemed to be an ordinary wall. But he knocked three times on the wall and there before him was another keypad. He punched in a six digit code for this one and the keypad disappeared and the bottom half of the wall opened up.**

**Once open, it revealed hundreds of video tapes and DVDs. Some of the videos weren't labeled as yet but others were. They all had Kagome's name on them with different things written below that, to specify what the tapes contained. While the DVDs had rape porn of all kinds and some regular porn as well. Kagome stepped forward and took a good look at the tapes.**

**"He's been taping what he's done to me..." She whispered to herself, with only Sota, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru hearing what she said. The only reason they heard was because Sota was right beside her, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard with their demon hearing.**

**"I'm sorry sis, I just thought that you should know," Sota said as he saw Kagome staring blankly at the tapes still.**

**"Its ok, thanks Sota," Kagome answered.**

**"Um...Sota?" Kikyo called to him.**

**"Huh?" He answered.**

**"How did you know about the tapes and this whole secret part of the house?" She asked.**

**"Well a day when I was home sick I was going to ask Naraku for some soup, believe it or not he did take care of us whenever we got sick, so I was going to his office and I was about to knock when I heard him say Kagome's name while he was on the phone,"Sota continued to explain what he heard.**

**Flashback**

**Sota stood outside by the door to Naraku's office, listening to what he was saying on the phone when he heard Kagome's name come up.**

**"Let's just say that I can prove to you how much Kagome is a real treat if you don't believe me," Naraku said to the person on the other line. Being that he had the phone on speaker this gave Sota the perfect opportunity to hear what the other person was saying.**

**"Well then I'll be right over and you can give me your proof, but may I ask what it is?" the voice on the other end of the phone responded.**

**"Now Hiten, I don't think that is necessary you'll know it when I show you," Naraku answered.**

**"Alright but tell me, don't you think Kagome might find out?" the man now identified as Hiten asked.**

**"She won't find out, I have my proof hidden well in a secret room that no one can ever believe that this house has. I got an extended room down in a basement kind of thing," Naraku answered confidently.**

**"Ok, so then I'll be leaving now, she must be a treat if you wanted to keep proof or I guess it's really memories?" Hiten half asked half stated.**

**"True, you are very right, such as when I took her virginity, but you'll see that one only if you wish," Naraku stated and started to laugh at that memory as he considered it to be something good to remember.**

**Flashback Ends**

**"Ok but how did you find out where it was I mean did you follow him?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yea I did I made sure that I was really careful," Sota answered.**

**"Well how do you know the codes?" Sango asked this time.**

**"Well that part was a little harder, you see I had to follow him a second time, so since I knew that I borrowed Kohaku's spy stuff and followed him. I taped him and taped the keypad so that I could match the numbers, then I went in on my own and punched the places where he pressed after that I memorized the numbers that I punched in and that's it," Sota once again explained.**

**"Okay so Sota I have a question for you but lets get out of here first," Kagome said coldly.**

**So once again they all went back to the living room and sat down. Rin was upstairs in Sota's room with Kohaku playing video games and they came down and asked for him to come up but he said that he would be up in a few since Kagome wanted to ask him something.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time:**

**"Okay so Souta I have a question for you but lets get out of here first," Kagome said coldly.**

**So once again they all went back to the living room and sat down. Rin was upstairs in Sota's room with Kohaku playing video games and they came down and asked for him to come up but he said that he would be up in a few since Kagome wanted to ask him something.**

**Now:**

**"So he's been showing these videos of me to his friends?" Kagome asked Souta, hoping that no one could hear her but him.**

**"Yes, I don't know who else has seen them but I know he does let his friends watch them," Souta said.**

**"Well just remember the codes and everything, when I'm free of him completely then we'll put him away for good, for now I have to do as he says," Kagome said with sad eyes.**

**"But-" Souta tried to say but was cut off.**

**"No buts lets get going, we should get back to everyone," With that the conversation was over.**

**If they only knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard everything, and all the while Sesshomaru's claws got longer and eyes got red until Inuyasha growled a soothing growl to calm his brother. The two looked silently at each other and came to an understanding, one way or the other, they would have to get Kagome out of the house no matter what they have to do.**

**Kagome and Sota walked into the room, and sat down and everyone just sat around talking for the rest of the day. When everyone went to sleep Kikyo was curled up in Inuyasha's arms, Sango was sound asleep in Miroku's lap, Sota, Rin and Kohaku were asleep next to each other, and Kagome and Sesshomaru were asleep as well but separately.**

**Throughout the night Kagome started crying and Sesshomaru smelled her tears. When he awoke and looked at her he focused his senses and could hear her whispering in her sleep.**

**"No, please stop, please...don't do this...I'm sorry...Naraku...please, I'm sorry..." Kagome began crying even more as her dreams progressed, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do, but soon figured it out when Kagome jumped out of her sleep and began crying even louder.**

**He went over to her and picked her up bridal style, and brought her back with him to sit on the floor and brace against a chair and held her in his lap. Kagome knew who was holding her and didn't care, she felt comfort in his arms and so continued to cry into his chest. "Ssshh...its ok Kagome, I promise you I will find a way to save you," Sesshomaru whispered, and continued whispering comforting words into her ear. All the while Inuyasha saw the whole thing and soon enough he began to wonder if he could get Sesshomaru and Kagome together, then maybe Kagome would be a little happier.**

**The Next Day**

**It was around 8:00 A.M. and Kagome was the only one up making breakfast, or at least she thought she was the only one up, so she was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone else. While she was toasting some bread, she turned a bit too fast and slipped on the tile floor, before she could hit the floor, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and caught her, pulling her back up to brace against his chest for support.**

**When Kagome looked up at who caught her, she started blushing, from memories of last night and now once again he saved her. To think Sesshomaru once again found her in a stupid situation, this one where she couldn't keep her balance, how embarrassing. As soon as she found her feet and stood up.**

**"Thank you Sessho," she said still quite embarrassed from her little episode.**

**"Your welcome, please try to be careful," Sesshomaru said and without even thinking kissed her on her forehead and released her so she could continue making breakfast, and he took a seat at the table watching her as she moved around the kitchen.**

**Kagome resumed making the toast, 'he kissed me, sure it was on my forehead but he kissed me...why did he kiss me?' Kagome thought to herself. Meanwhile as Sesshomaru watched her he had similar thoughts running through his head, 'why did I kiss her on her forehead...I need to be more careful next time, I can't start liking her.'**

**When breakfast was finished everyone else was up and Sesshomaru helped Kagome set everything up on the table. Everyone sat down and ate then they went to watch a movie in the living room. When it was noon everyone was about to leave when Naraku walked in.**

**Nar: "Hello kids, are you all leaving now?"**

**Everyone but Kags, and Sota: "Yea bye."**

**After that everyone told Kagome bye and each of them hugged her, Sesshomaru waited until everyone was done and gone and hugged her not wanting anyone to see, yet unknown to him Inuyasha saw the whole thing, and confirmed his suspicion that his brother has feelings for Kagome. He decided he would talk to Sesshomaru about that later.**

**"Be careful," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear so that Naraku couldn't hear.**

**"Ok," Kagome replied, and then Sesshomaru left.**

**"So did you and your friends have fun Kagome?" Naraku asked her.**

**"Yes," she gave him a short reply, but in a cold tone.**

**Nar: "Well what did you do?"**

**Kags: "We went to the mall, hung out, talked, watched movies, and had fun."**

**Nar: "Did you buy what I told you to get?"**

**Kags: "Yes, now if you will excuse me I need to go do something."**

**Nar: "And that would be?"**

**Kags: "If you must know I'm gonna go get something to eat, so see you later."**

**After that Kagome grabbed her purse and went to the door and decided to take Sota with her. Naraku watched as she left, he grinned, oh was tonight going to be fun.**

**Kagome and Sota went to McDonalds and ordered their food to eat there. While they ate they began thinking what to do. Both of then coming to the same conclusion, that nothing can be done to help either of their situations, at least not until Kagome is 18 and can move out. By the time they went back to their nightmare that they call home it was 4 as they tried to be away from there for as long as possible. Now it was time to get things over with it was now 5:30 p.m., Sota was done getting ready for bed and was in his room, eating his pizza and Kagome was in the shower getting ready for her engagement of the evening with that son of a bitch named Naraku.**

**All the while Naraku went out to get dinner from a fancy restaurant that serves take out. This dinner and this night would be special because he had a surprise for Kagome, in her food, and this surprise would please him greatly. He would have her willingly, whether she knew it or not, she would beg for him before the night was over.**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy guys don't worry the next chapter will be soon. Also please remember to REVIEW. Love you all and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: VISIT MY WEBSITE:FREE WEBS. COM/INUYASHASCASTLE

Please put it together it won't go when I try to put it together. Don't put spaces.  
Its not done I'm working on it but it would be nice to have some hits on it. Also if you think I should add something then please let me know. Please and thank you. I love you all and thanks for your reviews.

**Last Time:**

**All the while Naraku went out to get dinner from a fancy restaurant that serves take out. This dinner and this night would be special because he had a surprise for Kagome, in her food, and this surprise would please him greatly. He would have her willingly, whether she knew it or not, she would beg for him before the night was over.**

**Now:**

**Kagome was dressed in the blue see-through lingerie that she bought as well as her undergarments and she wore a robe over it so Naraku wouldn't be able to see it. Kagome heard the front door open and close, she went into the hall and went to Sota's room.**

**Kags: "Sota?"**

**Sota: "Yea Kags I know, I got the pizza and everything."**

**Kags: "Good now remember stay in your room."**

**Sota: "I know, don'****t worry, but sis?"**

**Kags: "What?"**

**Sota: "I love you sis."**

**Kags: "I love you too Sota. Now I need to go, lock the door."**

**With that said Kagome left Sota's room and he locked the door as soon as she was gone. Kagome was in the hall when she saw Naraku coming up the stairs.**

**"Well are you ready for our evening to begin?" Naraku asked with a smile on his face.**

**"Yes," she answered though she was thinking 'hell no and no way would I ever be ready to spend an evening with you' but chose not to say it since she knew Naraku wanted to hear a willing answer from her.**

**"Then lets get going downstairs, I've already set up our dinner," he reached to take her hand and she reluctantly took it and followed the bastard downstairs.**

**Once they were in the dining room, Naraku pulled out her chair which was across from him and she sat down, he then went and sat down in his chair. 'I hope you will enjoy your food my dear' Naraku thought to himself as he waited for her to remove the cover from her plate as he did his. When Kagome removed the lid she saw a delicious medium rare steak with fries and mashed potatoes with gravy. Naraku had the same thing but he couldn't wait to watch Kagome eat her food especially the mashed potatoes. So Kagome took the first bite of, as he wanted, the mashed potatoes. After she ate it his smile widened, because he put something extra special in her food and couldn't wait to get what he wanted.**

**"So how do you like the food my dear?" Naraku asked her.**

**"Its ok, so aren't you going to start eating?" Kagome asked him since she noticed he didn't take a bite of his food.**

**"Hmm nice to know that you care. Of course I'm going to eat, I only wanted to know what you thought of the food first," with that Naraku started eating his food.**

**Kagome mumbled, "I don't care."**

**Naraku heard her but didn't show it and they both ate the rest of their meal in silence, while Naraku was thinking, 'Once we are done she'll be ready, I'll have my bitch willingly tonight, and I'll have her over and over again,' with that in mind he just enjoyed the food and waited.**

**After the dinner was over Naraku got up and removed everything from the table and washed the dishes. Kagome didn't know why but she was feeling very happy and so she got up and went over to Naraku while he was washing the dishes and rested her chin on his shoulder. She was beginning to loose herself and didn't even remember that Naraku was the man who had raped her 3 years ago, instead she began to act like she liked him.**

**Naraku was smiling because the mashed potatoes were working, she was beginning to want him and he was now done with the dishes, after he wiped his hands he turned around and leaned in to kiss her. As he expected Kagome accepted the kiss and braced against him wanting more.**

**When they stopped kissing Kagome grabbed his hand and she completely lost all sense of who she was with and led him upstairs. Naraku decided to let her lead for the first few and see what happens. When they got upstairs they went to his room and locked the door.**

**"Naraku?" Kagome said.**

**"Yes my dear?" Naraku answered.**

**"Please have a seat on the bed and let the pole come down," Kagome said as she wanted to give Naraku a good show.**

**Naraku grabbed a remote, and sat down on the bed, he pressed a button on the remote and a golden pole came down from the ceiling. Kagome then removed the robe that she was wearing and went to the pole. Naraku liked what he saw not only was the lingerie short but it was see through. When Kagome started dancing around the pole he could feel himself get hard, as he watched her.**

**Soon she was making his pants get really tight as she had one leg around the pole and she would swing halfway up and down the pole. After about 10 minutes of that she moved towards him. She then unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor, and walked closer to stand between Naraku's legs.**

**"Could you help me with my bra and panties?" Kagome asked in a seductive voice.**

**"Of course my love," with that he reached behind her and unhooked her bra and pulled the strap down her shoulder. She then helped him take it off completely and threw it to join her lingerie. Then Naraku moved his hands to her hips and slowly slid off her panties as she stepped out of them.**

**"Now its your turn, take off my clothes Kagome," Naraku told her as he stood up.**

**"Whatever you say my lord," and so she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest while she slid the shirt off of his arms. She then kneels down and unbuttons and unzips his pants and pulled that along with his briefs down his legs.**

**"Suck my cock bitch," Naraku said and Kagome then complied and started sucking him. (A/N: I don't like writing lemons like this so I'm gonna skip that because 1 its with Naraku, 2 its not a lemon because Naraku did something so that Kagome would be willing and 3 I'm just not liking writing this)**

**The next morning Kagome woke up in Naraku's bed remembering perfectly clear how willing she was for Naraku. She shuddered as she thought about it and realized he wasn't beside her so she wondered why he didn't wait for her to wake up but decided to let it go and thank kami for her good luck.**

**She grabbed her robe and headed straight for the door and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and made sure it was the right temperature, then she jumped right in and began scrubbing her body with soap and a sponge. After she was done and got out she realized that Naraku let her miss school today so she got dressed and was about to go to her room when she heard him in his office.**

**She walked quietly down the hall and listened to what he was saying, "yes Hiten she was wonderful last night, at least now I know what the little whore is like when she's willing."**

**The man identified once again as Hiten on the phone spoke, "so how did you get her to be so willing?"**

**"She had no clue but I put a special powder in the mashed potatoes that she ate last night, a lust powder, so she simply didn't care about who she was with, she didn't even remember that I raped her, it was heaven," Naraku replied.**

**"So how was she?" Hiten asked.**

**  
"Well lets just say that she can be a real tiger in bed when she's willing to, and that brings us back to...it was like heaven," Naraku once again said.**

**Kagome walked away and went down the stairs, 'no wonder I was all over him last night, that evil bastard drugged me,' Kagome thought as she reached the bottom of the steps and looked at the clock, it was now only 10:00 a.m. so Kagome sat down and watched t.v. as she hoped it would soon be 2:00 p.m.**

**A/N: Ok so maybe you guys didn't want me to end it there but its kinda late and I'm tired. And about earlier if anyone wants me to just do the part with Naraku and Kagome then let me know, if enough reviewers want me to write it then I will, if not it'll stay the way it is. And remember rate and review. **

**THANKS YOU FOR REVIEWING:**

**anime-loving-girl,** **lindajrjt **

**AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ IT EARLIER BEFORE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE CHECK OUT MY SITE ITS:  
****free webs. com/InuyashasCastle.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE VISIT MY WEBSITE: FREEWEBS. COM/INUYASHASCASTLE**

**Last time:**

**Kagome walked away and went down the stairs, 'no wonder I was all over him last night, that evil bastard drugged me,' Kagome thought as she reached the bottom of the steps and looked at the clock, it was now only 10:00 a.m. so Kagome sat down and watched T.V. as she hoped it would soon be 2:00 p.m.**

**Now:**

**It was only noon when Naraku came down stairs and saw Kagome sitting on the couch and decided to tease her because he knew she would remember what happened the night before.**

**"Hello my little vixen, want to rut again?" Naraku asked, not really caring for an answer.**

**Kagome made a disgusted face at him and got up to go to the mall. Naraku just laughed and then asked, "where are you going?"**

**"To the mall I'll be gone for a few hours," and with that she grabbed her purse, jacket, and her keys and locked the door.**

**Naraku was pleased that he upset her and decided to go and watch the replay of his fun last night with her while masturbating to it.**

**Kagome got to the mall at 12:30 and stayed there until 2 sitting at the food court reading a book that she bought. When she checked her cell phone she got up and went to Inuyasha's house. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. Then the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru.**

**"Hey Sesshy, is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked.**

**"No he's at Kikyo's but you can still come in if you'd like," Sesshomaru replied.**

**Kags: "Ok."**

**So Kagome entered the house and Sesshomaru closed the door. He motioned for her to follow him. So they went up stairs to his room and she had a seat on his bed while he went to his computer to finish up the last of his homework.**

**"So is everything alright?" Sesshomaru decided to ask since he knew she might want to talk about last night.**

**"No, that's why I wanted to talk to Inuyasha," she replied.**

**Sess: "You know you can always tell me anything."**

**Kags: "Well that bastard he...he drugged me last night."**

**Sess: "What?"**

**"Yea he wanted me willingly, but he drugged me and put some kind of lust powder on my food so that I wouldn't remember that I hated him and would just act on impulse, I...I feel like, like a whore!" Kagome broke down and started crying.**

**Sesshomaru got up from his chair and went over to the bed and hugged her. Kagome didn't stop crying, so Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and held her and made a purring sound to sooth her. It worked but a little too well, Kagome calmed down and drifted off to sleep.**

**'Hmm, she is asleep, I'll let her stay in my room where I can watch her. How dare Naraku hurt her, I don't know how or when, but I will stop that bastard, he will die for hurting my Kagome. Yes my Kagome, that sound so right,' Sesshomaru thought, so he lay Kagome on his bed and covered her with the blanket and continued to do his work.**

**A few hours later Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived and went to the living room, they thought of calling Kagome and so picked up the phone, when Sesshomaru stopped them.**

**Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha come home and went into the hall, and quietly closed the door and went down stairs. He came down just in time to stop them from using the phone.**

**"What's up Sesshomaru, why can't we use the phone?" Inuyasha asked confused.**

**"Quite, Kagome isn't home she's here. But keep it down she's in my room sleeping," Sesshomaru said.**

**Kik: "Is she okay?"**

**Sess: "No she came here looking for you Inuyasha, I let her in and told her she could talk to me, she broke down and started crying after telling me that Naraku gave her a lust powder on her food to make her give herself to him completely."**

**Inu: "How did she know that?"**

**Sess: "I'm not sure she was crying after she told me and I had to sooth her, she fell asleep so I left her on my bed. I just finished my homework and was reading a book to keep an eye on her when you two came in. Anyway I'm going to go and check on her."**

**Inu and Kik: "Okay."**

**Sesshomaru went back upstairs just in time as Kagome was waking up.**

**"Wha...what happened?" Kagome awoke a little confused.**

**"You fell asleep," Sesshomaru replied.**

**Sess: "Are you alright?"**

**Kags: "Yea I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."**

**Sess: "Its ok Kagome, come with me Inuyasha's downstairs."**

**So Kagome followed him downstairs, as soon as Kikyo saw her she ran to her cousin and hugged her.**

**Kik: "Ok Kags we heard what that bastard did to you, I'm so sorry, we really have to get you out of there now. No more waiting."**

**"NO!! He'll kill Souta, I can'****t leave him. I just can't!" Kagome started to cry again.**

**Sesshomaru went over to her and took her hand, "come I want to take you somewhere, it's a surprise."**

**With that Kagome went with him and headed to Sesshomaru's car, Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and just told them, "don't worry I'll get her to feel better, I'll see you guys in 2 days call Naraku and tell him that she's staying at Sango's and let Sango know what's going on," and with that he locked the door behind him, got in his car and drove off.**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. ALSO PLEASE AGAIN VISIT MY SITE. AND SIGN THE GUESTBOOK OR COMMENTS TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU SAW IT ON HERE. I'D APPRECIATE IT ALOT. THANK YOU ALL, I LOVE ALL OF YOU YOUR WONDERFUL TO ME AND I'LL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU SOON. THE WEBSITE AGAIN IS: **

**FREEWEBS. COM/INUYASHASCASTLE**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Where are we going Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once again. **

**"It's a surprise, the perfect way to get you to relax," he replied. **

**Kagome sighed and gave up, so she just sat back and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched as she fell asleep and smiled as he thought to himself, 'she'll relax and I'll take care of her this weekend, don't worry Kagome, I'm here for you.' With that he focused solely on the road as he drove away and out of the city. Inuyasha called Sango's cell phone just after Sesshomaru and Kagome left, and waited for her to answer her phone. **

**Sango ran to her phone and answered it, "hey Inuyasha."**

**Inu: "Hey Sango, listen if Naraku calls you to confirm Kagome's whereabouts tell him that Kagome is spending the weekend with you ok?" **

**San: "Sure but she's not even here, is something wrong?"**

**Inu: "Actually, kinda. Sesshomaru left for the weekend and took Kagome with him because she needed to relax and be away from Naraku. He drugged her and made her sleep with him willingly, and she was in pieces when she came here, so he took her away."**

**San: "Oh I understand, that bastard wouldn't like it if she was with Sesshomaru for the weekend, so you got it, I'll let Miroku and my family know too in case any of them answers the phone." **

**Inu: "Ok good, I'll talk to you later."**

**"Right see ya," Sango replied and hung up her phone, she then went to the living room and sat next to Miroku on the couch and told him what was going on. And called her parents and her brother and told them as well.**

"Ok so now its your turn, call Naraku and tell him, just make sure he won't decide to go over to Sango's house," Inuyasha told Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and called Naraku and after ringing once, he answered the phone.

**Nar: "Hello?"**

**Kik: "Hi uncle Naraku, um listen I wanted to let you know that Kagome had a project she's supposed to work on and so she wanted me to tell you that she's over at Sango's working on it. Sango's her partner for it, so um...I just decided to tell you that and she's spending the weekend there," Kikyo lied cleverly. **

**"Thank you for telling me Kikyo, tell her that I will see her when she gets home, I figured she might want some space anyways. Goodbye my dear," he replied believing everything that Kikyo said to him and hung up the phone. **

**Kikyo hung up the phone, "ok so it sounds like he bought it, I don't think he'll be calling Sango after all. Now we should probably relax too, and figure out how we can save both Kagome and Sota," Inuyasha nodded his agreement. They both went to his room to get some rest. After three hours of driving, Sesshomaru drove up to the gate of a large castle and punched in a code that only he knew and the gates opened letting him drive in and then close behind him. He drove up to the door and parked, then got out and went to the other side and gently shook Kagome to wake her. **

**Kagome opened her eyes, and rubbed them to see clearly. When she was able to view her surroundings she saw the beautiful castle that was on her right side and stared in awe, that is until Sesshomaru cleared his throat. She looked up at him and he helped her out of the car. **

**"Come I will show you the rest of the castle," he said as he held her hand. **

**So they walked into the castle and as soon as they stepped in the floor was a dark blue marble. The walls were made of frosted glass, so you couldn't see what was going on in any of the rooms. The windows all had dark red curtains on them with gold trimmings on the edges. **

**As they walked down the hall the servants they occasionally passed would pause and bow to Sesshomaru before hurrying on their way. The castle pretty much looked like that the whole time, all except for one room. Sesshomaru's bedroom there was a lot bigger. Inside there was a dark red couch that matched his bed sheets. **

**This room unlike the others was sound proof, and it didn't have frosted glass but it had black walls. And it was the only room with carpet that was dark red like everything else in the room. There was an entertainment system and a refrigerator. It had a bathroom and a dining room. His bedroom was like a hotel room. **

**Kagome couldn't believe this place, it was so beautiful. And that wasn't all, he had a door that led into another room, that room matched his bedroom. But it had a sliding glass door that led out to the garden. And the garden had all sorts of flowers, especially roses. The garden had a stable where there were a few horses and across from the stables was a beautiful lake that looked as though it had some mystery to it as it sparkled. **

**"This place is absolutely enchanting, its like something out of my dreams..."Kagome said as they walked back into his bedroom she walked over to the bed and sat down and Sesshomaru sat next to her. **

**"So this is the surprise?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. **

**"Yes, I thought you might like it here, and the best part is no one, even Inuyasha and my father, don't know anything about this place. Its my private getaway," he said as he put his arm around her and rubbed her back. **

**"And you showed it to me? But why?" **

**"Well there is something I wanted to ask you..." **

**"Ok, sure go ahead."**

**"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend..."**

**Kagome blushed, she knew she liked Sesshomaru, but she didn't have a clue that he liked her back, she thought about it and answered, "I would except Naraku...well you know, he would keep me from having a boyfriend, at least until Sota and I are free from him..." she looked down sadly. **

**"He doesn't need to know, we can come up here whenever you'd like, and in school we can make it known there, that we are together. He will not find out..." Sesshomaru replied as he looked at her. **

**"Well...then...yes..yes I'll be your girlfriend," Kagome answered happily as she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. **

**"Wonderful," Sesshomaru stated and he leaned down to her, tilted his head and gently kissed her lips and closed his eyes. Kagome's eyes widened, then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. **

**Sesshomaru gently put Kagome to lay on the bed and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She shyly let her tongue explore his mouth when he pulled his back. **

**He continued to kiss her passionately and she put her arms around his neck pulling him more to her as he lay down on top of her, while making sure not to hurt her. Finally he pulled away from her as they both needed air. **

**They stared into each other's eyes, both their eyes were hazy and filled with desire. Kagome was aroused and her arousal got stronger when she realized that Sesshomaru wanted her as much as she wanted him. **

**"Kagome...since I'm a demon, you know that I can smell any changes in your scent, and I know you are aroused...do you want to continue?" he asked hoping she would say yes, as he's wanted her for a while now, but if she said no, he wouldn't protest, since he knew she's been hurt enough. **

**"Yes..." she answered blushing, which was a surprise to Sesshomaru. **

**"Very well." He kisses her lips and then kissed her neck, and started to unbutton her shirt and opened it to expose her breast. He continued kissing her trailing butterfly kisses down to her waist where her skirt was in the way. **

**Sesshomaru slowly slid her skirt off and looked at her, then kneeled on the bed in front of her, "You may undress me Kagome...if you want to..." he said. **

**Kagome kneeled down too and pulled his shirt off, then she paused and ran her fingers down his chest, tracing his eight pack abs as she marveled at how built he was. Sesshomaru smiled at her, and reached behind her and unhooked her bra. **

**Kagome blushed and pulled the bra off her arms. She then started undoing his belt and then opened the button on his jeans and unzipped it. Sesshomaru got off the bed and took off his jeans the rest of the way and got back on the bed kneeling before her. Kagome blushed even more as she found out he wasn't wearing briefs nor boxers, and she stared at his manhood, thinking he was a lot bigger than Naraku. 'Is he going to be able to fit in me?' she wondered and blinked a few times. **

**"Is something wrong Kagome?" he asked with a smirk. **

**She blushed even more, "um...your so huge, are you sure..you can fit in me?"**

**Sesshomaru smiled and answered her, "yes Kagome, I will fit, now relax."**

**So she lay back on the bed and relaxed, all the while blushing as he looked at her breasts, then he pulled down her panties, and threw them with the rest of their clothes, on the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes drank in every inch of her body and Kagome blushed even more. **

**He lay down between her legs and she spread them wider for him to get a better view of her. He kissed her stomach and then started rubbing up the inside of her thighs and down the outside. He did this repeatedly for a while and watched as she got even more aroused. Then he stuck his tongue in her pussy, flicking his tongue over her clit, making Kagome moan. **

**Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction, as she was lifting her hips trying to make him take her. Lucky for her it was working, he kept getting harder by the second. So he stopped licking her pussy and moved up on her and let the tip of his penis touch her entrance. **

**"Are you sure you want me Kagome?" he asked to confirm that she still wanted to go through with it. **

**"Yes Sesshomaru, I want you inside of me...please..." Kagome replied impatient. **

**He nodded and plunged into her tight hot core, and continued thrusting his cock in and out of her but going a bit too slow for Kagome's liking. She whimpered as she thrust her hips up to his. **

**"Oh Sesshomaru...faster...please..." she begged. Sesshomaru just smirked at her and started massaging her breasts and kept his pace, as he sucked on her neck. Kagome moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She was going crazy, he was going too slow, she wanted it faster and her release was nearing as was his, but she felt as though she wouldn't get there. **

**He knew she was close so he finally decided to quicken his pace and thrust into her with demonic speed and stopped massaging her breasts. Kagome's eyes widen at how fast he was going and moaned even louder than before. And finally they both climaxed together. Sesshomaru bit her neck and growled as he spilled his hot seed into her womb, and Kagome moaned in pain and pleasure and screamed his name so loud that if his bedroom wasn't sound proof, the whole castle would have heard her. **

**Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her and lapped up the blood from the bite mark he gave her, then kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He pulled the covers over them and held her tightly against his body, 'I will protect you as much as I can, and soon I will find a way to save you, my Kagome,' he thought as he nuzzled her neck and then rested his chin on her head. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, 'I'm falling hard for you Sesshomaru,' she thought to herself. **

**"Kagome, you were delicious...I never dreamed of sex ever being that good."**

**"I never knew what it was like to want it and have someone be so gentle with me. Thank you Sesshomaru, for showing me what that's like," Kagome smiled happily. **

**Sesshomaru responded to her, "I will always remind you of what that feels like, whenever you feel you need a reminder, I'm falling for you Kagome."**

**"I'm falling for you too." **

**With that they both snuggled together and went to sleep both dreaming the same dream, of them being together with Naraku out of the way and unable to keep them apart. And so their love life began.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. ****And do check out my website.  
Its freewebs. com/InuyashasCastle  
**

**REVIEWERS:  
****Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, KACE19, Kaghomaru, lindajrjt, yakunantenshi, Tokio Hotel Cutie, inuyasha1818, sesshyluvsjc **

**Thank you all for reviewing and a special thanks to lindajrjt and sesshyluvsjc for checking out my website. And if anyone else that read this did the same thank you for checking it out as well. There are updates everyday so if possible please visit more often and check out the updates it really helps me a lot. Also for the fanfiction portion, feel free to post your fanfics there, thats what its there for so you can enjoy and have fun. Again checkout my site FREEWEBS. COM/INUYASHASCASTLE**

**THANKS!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time:**

**With that they both snuggled together and went to sleep both dreaming the same dream, of them being together with Naraku out of the way and unable to keep them apart. And so their love life began.**

**Now:**

**Sesshomaru woke up early the next morning and watched as Kagome slept with a smile on her face, as he held her in his arms. After a few minutes, she woke up and looked into his golden eyes.**

**"Morning Sessh," Kagome said smiling.**

**"Morning Kagome," he replied kissing her lips.**

**After a few minutes of cuddling they both stretched and got out of bed. Kagome blushed as she realized she didn't have any clothes to wear except for what she came with.**

**As if reading her mind Sesshomaru spoke, "there is a closet right next to you, I had clothing put in there last night for you, the servants know how to be quiet, that's why you didn't hear them."**

**"Oh ok, that explains a lot," Kagome said as she walked over to the closet and opened its doors. When she opened it she found out it was a walk-in closet, so she walked in there and looked through all the beautiful clothing that there was just for her, and all in the right size.**

**After a while she chose a pink tank top that had a big dark blue crescent moon on it, a black thong and a tight black jeans, and put them on while she was in the closet. When she finished getting dressed she walked out to find that Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed naked facing her, making her blush.**

**"Is something wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked her up and down, smirking.**

**"Heh..um..aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked blushing more after he smirked.**

**Sess: "It depends on what you want to do."**

**Kags: "Well could we go riding?"**

**Sess: "Do you know how to ride?"**

**Kags: "No, but I've always wanted to ride a horse."**

**Sess: "Very well then, we'll go riding, but you'll ride with me."**

**Kags: "Yay ok."**

**Kagome ran to him and hugged him tightly, then pulled back. Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the walk in closet and went even further in than Kagome and chose some dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. When he came out he closed the closet and sat on the couch as Kagome was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and combing her hair.**

**When she came out he went in and did the same, then came out and picked her up bridal style and walked out the room to the sliding glass door and into the gardens, to the stables. Kagome was surprised when he picked her up but then she smiled and leaned against him more.**

**Sesshomaru got to the stables and put Kagome down, "go ahead and pick which horse."**

**"I like the black stallion, he's beautiful."**

**Sesshomaru went and got the stallion and saddled him, while Kagome stood there petting him which was a shock to Sesshomaru, 'he likes her, he never likes anyone but me...well she is the most beautiful girl in the world...' he thought and smiled.**

**He then walked over to Kagome, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the horse, then he picked her up by her waist and put her on the horse and then he got on behind her.  
****  
Meanwhile Naraku was sitting at his desk and was thinking of a new way he could have Kagome. Then he thought about a trip, for just him and her. 'Yes a trip with just me and my little vixen, I'll drive and she'll suck me, and we'll drive to the airport and go to France, and I'll have her over and over again,' he thought while smiling to himself. **

**Sesshomaru held Kagome with one hand and controlled the horse with the other. They rode around the lake a few times and Kagome just leaned into him and enjoyed the ride. He looked down at her and smiled, and held her tighter.**

**Kags: "Its been a long time since I've been happy, and since I was able to not worry about anything and just relax."**

**Sess: "You can feel happy anytime you like, just let me know and I'll bring you here, any weekend that you can get away from Naraku."**

**Kags: "Hmm, thank you Sesshomaru, I just wish I didn't have to go back."**

**Sess: "That can be arranged."**

**Kags: "But Sota is there, he needs me, I don't want to loose my brother too."**

**Sess: "I understand, but I will save you both, I promise, I'm not sure how as yet, but Inuyasha and I have been training with our father."**

**Kags: "Thank you Sesshomaru."**

**Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and held her as they got back to the stables. He pulled the rains and got off of the horse then lifted Kagome off and unsaddled the horse and put him away. Then he grabbed her hand and walked with her into the garden. As they walked through the garden Kagome paused and looked at the lake.**

**"Can we go swimming in the lake tomorrow?" she asked.**

**"If that's what you want, but let us go get some lunch, the servants must have taken it into our room already," Sessh stated.**

**Kags: "Ok, wait our room?"**

**Sess: "Yes Kagome, my bedroom is now yours as well, if that is what you want."**

**"Hmm...thank you." She replied and kissed Sesshomaru on his cheek.**

**They walked into the room and closed the sliding door, then went through the other door and locked it and found fresh hot food sitting on the mini dining table. So they both sat down to eat. The food was delicious steak, macaroni and salad. ****Kagome ate all of it and so did Sesshomaru, then they both went and sat down on the couch, Kagome put her feet up and snuggled against Sesshomaru, and they watched television. Kagome chose to watch the movie titanic and practically jumped into Sesshomaru's lap when the ship started sinking, since she never had a chance to watch that movie before. Sesshomaru just smiled and held her tightly. **

**A/N: sorry I know its short this time but its 3 in the morning and I have to get up at 7 in the morning, so I'll end it here and add more tomorrow. Also sorry about any errors in it. And sorry for it being so poorly written but like I said 3 in the morning. So bye everyone. Hope you liked it. Check out my site and yes I will plug that in every chapter from now on. Here's the site below.**

**freewebs. com/InuyashasCastle**


End file.
